


Love Me

by Littlewildcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Prisoner of War, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Tony and his team are overtaken and held prisoner by Captain Hydra. It turns out he also may have a crush on a particular Avenger
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Love Me

“ Is he in there?” Steve asked.

“ Yes sir,” The Hydra agent replied. 

Steve nodded and dismissed him. Steve opened the door and walked through the door. Tony was on the bed, naked, his ankle changed to the wall.

“ Good evening.”

The salutation went unanswered.

“ It’s nice to see you.”  
Tony continued to ignore him.

Steve sighed.   
“ Schmidt said we can spend more time together as the last mission was a success. He said it was my reward.” Steve scoffed. “ I think he just likes overworking me. By the way he wants to have dinner with us on Sunday.”

Tony still didn’t say anything.  
Steve sighed and walked up to the bed. He gently grabbed Tony and turned him onto his back. 

“ What do you want?” Tony hissed.

“ I just want to see you.”

“ And now that you have, you can leave.”

“ I love you Tony, you know that it pains me to leave you here.”

“ Yeah right. If you loved me you wouldn’t have chained me to a wall and threaten to harm my friends.”

“ I threatened to harm them as they harmed my guards and I can’t have you running around hurting yourself . Once you have proven yourself trustworthy again, I’ll unchain you. But until that time, you will only be unchained at my discretion. “

Tony rolled his eyes.

“ What ever Captain Octopus.”

“ Its Commander Hydra.”

“ I know what it is,” Tony hissed. 

“ So is this like a cute nickname just like you do with the other me?”

Tony sighed and looked away.

“ Do you want get it over with already? I have a full schedule of staring at the wall after you leave.”

Steve sighed. Looks like it was going to be one of those days were Tony would be in bad bad mood. He undid his boots and jumped in bed, pushing Tony more toward the center. 

Steve leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You’re so beautiful.”

“ Yeah you don’t have to talk to fuck me.”

“ I’m just letting you know that I appreciate a fine thing. I’ve always been interested in the arts baby and you should be in the MET.”

Tony giggles despite the situation. “ Does that line ever work?”

Steve looked down at him and smiled. “ Did it?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “ Not even close.”

Steve smiled. “ Well I can keep practicing.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tony’s head. 

“The lube and condom are on top of the bedside table,” Tony said. He didn’t care how much this man said that he isn’t sleeping around. He is not risking it. Who knows what super soldier disease he could spread around.

Steve reaches over and grabbed it and tossed it on the bed. Steve balances himself over Tony and began to kiss him. Tony only kissed back as he knew it will keep him in a good mood. Last time he refused to kiss him and bit him, the Steve clone pouted and had turned Bucky into a punching bag. So, hence the kissing.   
Tony moaned into his mouth. He deserved an Oscar for how well he has been faking enjoying this. Tony opened his mouth a bit and Steve slithered his tongue between his lips, and tracing the cavern of his mouth.   
“ Shit!” Steve said a he pulled back suddenly.

Tony looked at him confused. He didn’t bit him did he? He didn’t hurt him right? He didn’t want his friends to get hurt.  
“ Shh... it’s ok babe, I didn’t mean to scare you. You don’t have to be nervous.”Steve cooed as he placed a hand on his upper thigh. Tony didn’t even realize how scared he got.   
“ Sorry babe. I just forgot to tell you that Claire wanted to have lunch tomorrow with the both of us. I told her I would speak with you first before I told her. So would you like to go? I mean this is up to you.”  
Ah. Claire. The other Black Widow. What person would call themselves Claire Voyant? There was no creativity there.   
“ Yeah. That’s fine.”  
Steve smiled and cupped his face. “ Thanks babe.”  
Steve leaned forward and kissed him again. Tony opened his legs and he adjusted himself and made himself comfortable between his legs. Steve wound his hand into His hair and placed his other hand on his hip, caressing it lovingly as he continued to kiss him deeply.   
Tony felt him grind against him. The cotton material of his sweatpants not doing anything to hide the hard on the this Steve was currently sporting. Tony put his arms around him and held onto him. This seemed to always make this Steve happy is his happy sigh was anything to go by.   
“ So beautiful baby. Just goddamn gorgeous.” Not-Steve moaned in a sultry voice.  
Tony wanted to roll his eyes. This guy really needed to up his flirting.   
Steve pulled back and grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his hand. He kissed Tony’s knee before placing a lubed up finger on his hole. He rubbed it for a good while until some magical timer went off inside his head and inserted one finger slowly up to the knuckle. Tony never asked how Steve decided it was time to add a finger or whatever. The entire process of fingering him could honestly be a lot shorter but if this makes him happy then so be it.   
Tony didn’t notice it when Steve had inserted a third finger.   
“ So tight darling. I don’t know how you can be so tight. Its like you were made for me. So precious baby, so beautiful.”  
Tony panted harder as he get himself get rocked in and down on the bed.   
“ So beautiful. ... could write sonnets about ya’....damn...so good for me doll.”  
Steve eventually withdrew his hand and sat back in his heels. Tony heard the foil packet of the condom tearing as Steve rolled the condom on himself. Tony felt Steve grab his legs and spread them a bit. Tony just looked up at the ceiling and waited. He tried to think about other things as Steve breached him. Maybe he can get a cheeseburger after this.   
Steve was balancing himself over his body. He looked down at him, smiling, with sweat gathering in his brow. Tony nodded, signaling that he was ready.   
Steve rocked against him gently. Tony let out a puff of breath. Steve rocked against him again, this time earning a soft moan. Steve began to pick up his pace. Tony grabbed one to the shoulders of not-Steve and wrapped his legs around his tapered waist.   
“ So good for me babe. Love you so much.” Steve panted.  
Tony grunted as he felt his body being moved up and down on the bed.  
“ So tight. How are you so tight?”  
Tony wanted to roll his eyes. Maybe it was because nothing was supposed to go up that end. But he kept his opinions to himself. No use in making the man angry.   
“ Talk dirty to me babe. Want to hear your mouth.” Steve said as he mouth his neck.   
Great. Now he has to play along.   
“ Faster. Want to feel you.” Tony moaned.  
“ Yeah? Want faster?” Steve asked as he pistoned faster into Tony. Tony could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin at this point. ” Like that baby? Is that good baby?” he asked, voice raising.  
Tony began panting faster and moaned. It actually felt very good. “ Like that! Oh...oh, god. I’m almost there!”  
It didn’t take long for Tony to come after that and Steve followed shortly after. Steve barely kept himself from falling on top of Tony. Tony thought maybe he had blackout a bit because the next thing he knew he was wiped clean and the not- Steve was nestled behind him, kissing him behind his ear.   
“ You want to go get some hamburgers later at that place you like?”   
Tony really wanted to roll his eyes. Of course he would ask that.  
“ Sure,” Tony replied. He might as well get something out of this relationship.


End file.
